Conventionally, cattle are simply marked by the following two methods: attaching a label with numerals on a cattle, or branding a cattle with letter and/or numeral moulds which is shown in FIG. 1. As illustrated, when in use, a letter or numeral mould 12 is first immersed into a pail 22 of liquid nitrogen for cooling, and then taken out to press on the cattle's body thereby marking the cattle. However, such method still has the following drawbacks:
1. At least three to four persons are required to brand the cattle when the code has five digits;
2. It is time-consuming to brand the cattle;
3. It is difficult to brand the code on the cattle clearly.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a branding device for cattle which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.